Mafia Romance II
by Aramantha
Summary: The story carry's on from part 1... Enjoy xx
1. Loss Of A Child

Mafia Romance II

**OK. I am so sorry about the delay but I have had major computer issues and then I was trying to finish my primeval story but I finally wrote it and I really hope you enjoy. M xx**

**Gabriella**

I managed to drive myself to the hospital and was thankful when a nurse got out of the car next to me "Excuse me!" I called out and she turned "I'm bleeding... please help me" she rushed round to me and could see the blood stains on my trousers.

She helped me into the hospital and managed to get me in a private room, she quickly left telling me that she was going to get a doctor to come and have a proper look.

It wasn't long before she came back in with a woman and some machines which they strapped me up to "Hi Gabriella, my name is Dr Susan Snow. Do you have any pain?" she asked.

"I keep getting cramps in my lower stomach" I said, she nodded and lifted my top up below my bra to do an ultrascan, she put the gel on and moved the thing around... not saying anything the while time "Well? Is my baby OK?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat" my heart sunk at her revaltion. My baby was dead "Your going to have to give birth Gabriella"

No, this wasn't happening to me... I can't lose this baby "Is there someone I can call for you?" I handed her Troy's number "Boyfriend?" she questioned and she nodded.

I put my hand over my stomach and cried... I had lost my baby, mine and Troy's baby, baby Jace was gone.

Dr Snow came back in a few minutes later "Gabriella, I'm sorry to tell you this but Troy is already here in room 232... he's got a serious head injurie and is unconcious at this moment. Is there someone else that could be here?"

I'm not doing this without Troy "Wait till he wakes up, please... I can't and won't do this without him"

**Troy**

"Mr Bolton? Can you hear me?" I flickered my eyes open to see a woman standing above me looking down, I sat slowly up and when I looked around the room everyone was crying. "Mr Bolton. Your girlfriend Gabriella is in the maternity ward, I'm sorry but she lost the baby. She has to give birth but she said she won't do it unless your there"

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. My baby was dead, another one of my baby's is dead. Why me? Why my children?

I managed to sweet talk to doctors into letting me go to Gabriella and when I got there she was sitting up in a hospital bed with a hospital gown on, hooked up to lots of machines and crying.

When she heard the door open, she turned to look at me and started crying more "I'm sorry Troy... I'm really sorry" I rushed to her side and held her hand

About seven hours later it was time for Gabriella to give birth.

**Gabriella**

She told me it was time to push, Troy grabbed my hand tighter and I pushed for ten seconds "OK stop, take a deep breath and when I say you start pushing again" I nodded, took a deep breath "OK, push"

Ten minutes later I felt baby Jace leave my body and for some reason I was expecting him to start crying but of course there wasn't "Can I hold him?" I questioned, she nodded and handed him to me when he was wrapped up in a blue blanket

I held him close to me "I'm so sorry I let you down... I'm so so sorry" I kissed his head, I didn't care if he wasn't alive, he was still my little boy. Troy put his forehead on the side of my head and I could tell he was crying.

Troy took him out of my arms and cradled him and held him close to his chest "I don't even know what to say" he whispered to Jace "Don't listen to your mummy... it's not her fault, or yours... it's no one's. It's just one of them things"

The nurse said she had to take him but I didn't want to "Gabriella, we need to go clean him up" I slowly handed him over to her and sobbed the hardest I had sobbed ever when she left the room with him.

"I want him back Troy. I want him in my arms" Troy pulled me close to him as I sobbed and I could feel his tears dripping on my head.

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

I watched as Troy and Chad lowered my little boy in his tiny blue coffin into the ground, Sharpay tried to hold me up as I sobbed, my knees gettint weaker and weaker by each passing second, everyone started throwing roses in ontop of his coffin and they left, making their way towards their cars. Sharpay left once Troy was standing next to me.

We just stood there, in eachother's arms looking down at the blue coffin covered with red roses. "I need him Troy, I need him in my arms" he tried comforting me but is was going to take more then him rubbing my back to calm me down.

Troy threw his rose in and I followed and looked at all the toys and flowers that were laid around, there were trains, cars, blankets.

When Troy managed to finally get me home the house had loads of people in and I didn't want anyone there I just wanted to be alone so I went up to my bedroom and locked the door. I just needed to be away from everything and everyone.

**Troy**

When we got home Gabriella went straight upstairs and I knew that she locked herself in the bedroom because that's were she's been for the past two weeks. "How's she doing?" Sharpay asked.

"Worse, she doesn't even talk to me. At first she would, she would tell me how she's feeling and what she's thinking but now... nothing" I let a few tears slip down my cheek, sharpay handed me a tissue and I wiped them away "I miss Shar, I really miss her"

Everyone eventually left so I made my way up to the bedroom and knocked on the door "Everyone's gone. Can you open the door for me?" I asked, a few seconds later I heard shuffling and then the sound of the door being un-locked.

I opened the door and saw her laying on the bed holding the blanket he had on when we held him close to her chest, I laid down next to her "Sharpay was asking after you, maybe you could go out with her and Taylor sometime. It's been a while since youwent out with the girls"

As always she didn't answer, sometimes it was like she couldn't even hear me. I just wanted my Gabriella back and I wanted to be able to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be OK.

**OMG, I actually cried writing this... I promise things for Troy and Gabriella will get better in time, review and suscribe. much love M xoxoxo**


	2. Things Are Getting Better

_**OK Chapter 2. Things will start getting better for Troy and Gabriella because to be fair, they deserve it.**_

**Troy**

It had been six months since we buried Jace and every Sunday morning at 10am we went and laid flowers and toys for him and stuff, for the past couple of months Gabriella has slowly been getting back to normal, she smiles now and she even giggled last month for the first time since Jace. Thing's were getting back to normal between us and I had the perfect way to celebrate it.

"Are you ready yet?" I called out to her, we were going on a date to dinner tonight but if Gabriella didn't hurry up and get ready then we will lose our reservation. "Come on. It's 8:15, we have to be there in fifteen minutes"

She came out and she looked absolutly gorgeous, her dress was white with sleeves and it was short but it wasn't Snooki short. She had her hair down in it's natural curls with the right amount of make up on "You look amazing" I said and kissed her cheek when she approached me.

We got to dinner and just made our reservation, the waitress lead us to our table which was at the back in the corner but next to the window so it was intimate and away from people.

"I'm Hannah and will be your waitress for this evening. Can I get you some drinks?" she handed us the food menus and waited for us to answer.

"Erm. I'll have a beer and she'll have a glass of your best wine" she nodded and left to get our drinks.

It took a while but we finally ordered food and when it finally arrived I realised the moment was coming and coming to quick "Are you OK. You seem... distracted?"

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine but... Gabriella I love you so much. After everything we have been through the past six months and everything before that... I feel like I need to give you something to make you happy again" I stood up and got down on one knee getting the ring box out of my pocket and opening it to reveal the beautiful ring, she gasped in shock and the whole restaurent went quiet "I love you more then you will ever know. I want to prove to you how serious I am about me and you... Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

She was silent for a few moments before she knelt down infront of me and nodded with tears coming down her cheeks "Of course I'll marry you" she put her arms around my neck, I put mine arund her waist. The restaurent erupted in appluase and I pulled aeay from the hug and leaned in and kissed her soflt on the lips and then I slipped the ring onto her finger.

After dinner we went home, we got to the bedroom and I stripped down to my boxers and she stripped down to her underwere "I love you so much" she whispered to me when we were laying in bed next to eachother.

She leaned in and kissed me, I instantly returned the kiss and before long I was laying on top of her and kissing down her neck but I felt her body tense under me so I pulled back and looked into her eyes "I'm sorry Troy, I'm not ready yet"

**Gabriella**

I could see the disapointment in his eyes but he moved of me and laid next to me then pulled me into his arms "Are you mad?" I asked, afraid of the answer I would get.

He chuckled "Why would I be mad? Gabriella I could never be mad at you, I love you to much. Gabriella I don't care if we never have sex again, as long as I have you then I don't care"

Troy always knew what to say, he was so perfect and these past six months he has been my rock and I'm being truthful when I say this, if I didn't have Troy with me through them six months then I think I might have killed myself, I got close to it once.

_Flashback_

_I'm sick of feeling like this, like my heart keeps getting pulled out of my pain doesn't go away... no matter how many pain killers I take or all the sleep I tried to get. The pain was always there and I don't wanna feel like this for the rest of my life. _

_Troy was out, now was the best time... he wouldn't be able to stop me. I grabbed the pen and paper and started writting my last letter to Troy:_

_Dear Troy._

_I love you so much, you are the love of my life and I have never loved someone like how I love you. _

_There is this pain in my chest like my heart is being ripped out over and over again, I can't live like this Troy. Popping pills all the time to try and numb the pain because it doesn't ever go away. I have been so selfish, Jace was your son too and I haven't had any consideration for your feelings, you deserve someone so much better then me, someone who can give you the children you deserve and be the wife you deserve. I'm and have never been good enough for you. _

_I know I am in no position to ask you for anything but please, I beg of you, still visit Jace, every Sunday at 10am like we have done. Lay him flowers and give him toys and pictures._

_Please remember how much I love you... you are my forever and always._

_Much Love _

_Gabriella xxxxxx_

_I leeft the note on the fridge, that's the first place he goes when he gets in and went into the bathroom and grabbed the razor blade, I felt it peirce my skin but the door opened and closed "Gabriella?" I heard Troy call out._

_I moved the razor quicker "Gabriella!" he screamed, he had found my note. I heard him running and then smash the bathroom door open._

_End Flashback_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked whilst stroking my hair.

I didn't want to tell him because I knew it upset him but keeping secrets wasn't good. "I was thinking about when I tried to kill myself and how you saved me"

He let out a deep breath also reliving the moment "Please don't do anything like that again, you scared me"

"I'm sorry"

**Troy**

I awoke the next morning and looked down at Gabriella with a smile. I kissed the top of her head and went to the kitchen to make her some breakfast.

About ten minutes later I felt her arms snake around my waist and felt her press her lips onto my shoulder "Morning, good sleep?" she asked and I nodded.

"What about you. I didn't feel you twisting and turning all night?" I questioned. Since Jace she hardly slept and when she did she just twisted and turned all night.

"I had an amazing sleep thank you" she giggled and kissed my shoulder again.

**Let me know what you amazing people think. Much Love M xoxoxo**


	3. Announcment And Pizza

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella**

The next day me and Troy decided to tell our friends and family about our engagment and had invited them all round to tell them and I was so scared, I didn't know how Jack would react or anyone else for that matter and I was worried that people wouldn't like it or something.

Troy was in the shower and I was choosing my clothes for the day. Most of my day time clothes consisted of jeans and long sleeved tops so I didn't have a wide range of clothes to choose from. I went for a pair of black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved top with the words 'Love Is Louder' written on it.

About ten minutes later Troy came out of the shower in only a towel and I turned away from him, even though in my mind I'm not ready to have sex with Troy my body keeps telling me to hurry up and jump his bones, what do I listen to? My heart? Or my body?

"I'm dressed, you can look at me now" he said, I turned and smiled weakly at him, he approached me and kissed my cheeek "You OK?" he questioned and I nodded.

The door knocking made me look away from him and I made my way to the door and Troy went into the living room "Come in" I said, keeping my left hand behing the door so they wouldn't see the ring just yet.

They all went into the living room where Sharpay, Taylor and Lucille sat on the sofa and Jack and Chad stood behind them, I sat to Troy's right and put my left in in his "So what's the news?" Sharpay asked, she was always so impatient.

Me and Troy looked at eachother and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Well, the thing is... me and Gabriella are getting married" Troy said, Taylor and Sharpay squeled in excitment and they came running over to inspect my ring.

Lucille hugged me and looked at my ring before moving over to Troy to give him a hug, Troy whispered something to Jack and then Jack came over to me. "I'm glad that Troy has found someone like you... your perfect for him and I couldn't imagine him marrying anyone else" he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

It meant alot to have Jack say that to me, Chad was Troy's best man and when he told him he was more excited about that then the actual wedding, I hadn't decieded who I wanted to be my maid of honor. Taylor or Sharpay. They are both absolutly amazing and they are my best friends and it was hard to choose between them because I knew that whoever I choose, the other person was going to get upset and I don't like seeing my girl's upset.

It was about another hour before they went home and then me and Troy were alone, we opted for watching TV or a film and then later on order take out for dinner. I really couldn't be bothered to cook so it was a good solution for me.

"You excited about wedding plans?" he asked as we laid on the sofa, I had my head on his shoulder, he had his arm around me as we watched Titanic... my choice of course.

I nodded "Yeah. I can't wait to be yours forever"

He placed a kiss on the top of my head "Your already mine forever" he whispered.

Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve him, he was so sweet and perfect and I have let him down so much. I'm honestly suprised that he hasn't left me yet for a woman who will be able to give him children, a woman who will sleep with him or look at him when he's just got out of the shower. I felt like I was dragging him down.

**Troy**

Sometimes I felt like I didn't deserve Gabriella, she was so sweet and she was always so kind and caring, no matter how nasty a person you are, Gabriella will never be mean to you or about you, she has such a big heart and I'm glad that she allowed me to have that heart.

I couldn't wait to marry her and to have her offically mine forever because as soon as that day comes, then I know nothing will ever go wrong with us again.

I felt wetness on my shirt and looking at the TV I seen it was Jack and Rose's last scene and she always cried at that part so I did what I always do, I wrapped my arms tighter around me and brought her as close to me as possible.

When the movie ended she wiped her face and turned to face me "What we ordering?" she asked. I went to the kitchen drawer and got the list of take out menu's. "Pizza?" I called out to her.

"Yeah sounds good!" she called back.

After I ordered our pizza's and went back to the living room to see Gabriella sitting on the sofa in pajama bottoms and a tank top with her slippers on "Comfy are ya?" I asked.

She giggled "Very"

**I know it's short but I have a little writers block so any help would be greatfully apreciated. Much Love M xoxoxo**


	4. Sharpay Drama

**Chapter 4**

**Troy**

It had been three weeks since we told everyone that we were getting married and all day, every day Sharpay and Taylor were round our house with Gabriella making wedding plans but I didn't have a say I just had to nod and agree with it but I don't care because I want Gabriella to have the wedding of her dreams, she has been through so much in her life and deserves it.

"Oh my God! Gabriella you have to have that!" Sharpay squeled from the living room followed by giggles and gasps. All I was aloud to choose was mine and Chad's suits... soft of. She choose the colour and I just had to find one that I think she would approve of.

We had set a wedding date, 25th August, we had also decided to get married on the beach in Hawaii with only minimal guests there because we didn't need hundreds of people there... just the people that matter to us. Gabriella had invited her mum and her new boyfriend or as Gabriella called him 'this weeks pickings' I knew Gabriella didn't really want her mum there after she pretty much deserted her but I knew she would regret it if she didn't.

I went into the living room and put the three cups of coffee down infront of the girls, they all thanked me and went back to looking at wedding magazines and pretending that I didn't even exsist. "So I'm just gonna go and find some prostitutes OK?" I said and made my way to the door.

"OK sweetie, have fun" Gabriella called out to me and I rolled my eyes and left to go to my dads house and see Chad.

**Gabriella**

I can't believe I'm getting married! I can't believe it, I'm just so happy and Troy said that money was no object but obviously I didn't want to spend to much. "Gabriella what about that one?" Sharpay asked pointing at ANOTHER pink wedding dress.

How many times do you have to tell one person "Sharpay I'm not having a pink wedding dress" I said in an annoyed tone, ever pink wedding dress she seen she said I should get it and everytime I said that I'm not having a pink wedding dress "I want a white dress" I stated and flicked over to the next page.

Finally I had decided who I wanted to be my maid of honor. Taylor. Taylor hadn't tried to get me to buy something that I didn't want and she asked me what I wanted and I thought would look nice and then she would tell me her honest opinion where as Sharpay just said it looked great... even if it didn't.

I know Sharpay really wanted it and that's why she was sucking up but I didn't want her to tell me something looked nice when it didn't and that's why Taylor was the best person for the job because she was truthful "Guys can I talk to you?" suddenly all the attention was on me and away from the books. "I've choosen my maid of honor" I said.

Sharpay smiled in a cockey way as if knowing that she thought she was going to do it "Taylor... your my maid of honor" Sharpay gasped and Taylor smiled at me and hugged me.

"Oh my God... thank you" Sharpay didn't say anything but sat on the sofa looking angry.

"Look sharpay, I love you, your one of my chicks but... your not helping me. Everytime I choose something you tell me it looks good even if it doesn't and Taylor asks me what I want instead telling me... I'm sorry" she threw the magazine on the couch and stormed out.

As the day went on me and Taylor had decided to have a dark purple themed wedding and the reception will be held at the hotel we're staying at as they have a hall we could use for the evening. "I can't wait. Your going to be beautiful" Taylor said and we hugged "It's a shame Sharpay stormed out" she said.

The door closing stopped our conversation and Troy came into the living room "Did you ladies have fun?" he asked and sat next to me putting his arm around me. I explained to him what had happened and what me and Taylor had decided on and asked him if he liked it and was OK with it, it was Troy's day to and I felt a little selfish "As long as your happy... I want you to have the wedding of your dreams" he said kissing me on the top of the head.

I sighed "But do you like it, it's your day to Troy not just mine. I want you to like it and if you don't then we can choose something else" I didn't want it to be all me, I wanted him to be happy with it as well.

"Gabriella I love it, I promise you and I promise to let you know if I don't like anything OK?" I nodded and he kissed the top of my head again.

When Taylor eventually went home me and Troy fell onto the couch "What'd you do today?" I asked, he said he went to his dad's and spent the day with Chad playing basketball and he had a couple beers and then he came home.

We sat in a comfortable silence watching the TV for a few minutes when I felt like I had to say it "I love you" I said and kissed him.

"I love you too" he mumbled against my lips as we kissed and then we pulled away for much needed air "What's got into you?" he questioned.

I shrugged "Just felt like I needed to tell you is all... sorry if I've been ignoring you lately it's just that I want to get everything sorted so we can enjoy ourselves instead of running around all the time"

"It's fine" he answered and kissed the top of my head and I laid down so I was half laying on him and we watched the TV.

**Troy**

I awoke the next morning to find Gabriella not in bed, I went to the kitchen and seen her making some toast "Morning" she said, she must of heard my bare feet walking across the wood flooring "Good sleep?" she asked but something was off, she didn't sound happy.

"It was OK. What's up with you? You don't sound happy" I got worried about her when she was like this.

She turned to face me and I seen she had tear stains on her cheeks "I had a adream about Jace last night and couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you so I came out here"

It was then I noticed the black marks under her eyes from lack of sleep "How long you been up?"

"I dunno. A few hours maybe" she said and turned back to her toast.

I looked at the clock "Gabs it's only seven thirty... go and get some sleep" she shook her head and walked into the living room where the TV was already on "Gabs you need some sleep... you look tired, c'mon... I'll come with you"

She shook her head "Everytime I close my eyes all I see is him in my arms... I don't wanna see it no more" she started crying so I moved over to her and hugged her and tried to comfort her.

After about an hour and a half she finally fell asleep, I picked her up and brought her to the bed and tucked her in, I hated seeing her upset.

**Review and let me know what you think guys! Much Love xoxoxo**


	5. Victoria Secret Bikini's

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriella**

When I woke up I seen Troy laying next to looking up at the ceiling, I turned in the bed so I was laying on my side facing him "You OK?" I asked.

He turned his and looked at me with a forced smile on his face "Yeah, I'm worried about you though" I moved so I had my head on his chest and he put his arm round me which I loved because he made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me.

"I'm better now, I suppose every now and then he's going to come into my mind" we sat in silence for a few minutes before I decieded I didn't want to spend the rest of my day like this, life's to short for laying in bed all day. "C'mon, let's go somewhere, do something" I leaned up and looked into his eyes.

"Like what?" he asked.

I got out of the bed "I don't know... something. I'm not laying in bed mopping all day, I'm sick and tired of doing that" I started choosing clothes from the wardrobe and threw some clothes at Troy "C'mon get up" I said and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

A few hours later me and Troy found ourselves sitting in the food court at the mall, me and Troy had decided to go on vacation to Hawaii and had our flights booked for in two weeks time so we had come shopping to get some new clothes.

"Where are we going next?" he asked.

I had the perfect place "Victoria Secret... I need some new bikinis" I said and seen the smile grow on his face.

He grabbed my hand and the bags we had already "Then let's go" I giggled and we left the food court and headed to Victoria Secret.

We spent about an hour in there and I came out with many bikini's, I was only meant to get two or three.

I had a hot pink one, a yellow one, a white one, a black one, a blue one, a purple one, leopord print one and a gold one.

Troy couldn't wait to go home so I could try all of them on... in private.

**Troy**

I couldn't wait to get Gabriella home so she could try on those bikini's, I didn't want her to try them on in the shop because there were other men in there with their girlfriends who were eyeing her up and I don't think they should get to see my sexy Gabriella in a bikini.

When we got home after she dragged me to anothrt thirty shops telling me she NEEDS to buy this and that but she didn't NEED to, she WANTED to... there's a difference.

When we FINALLY got home Gabriella went upstairs and I instantly followed "Which one shall I tty on first?" she asked as she tipped all of them out on the bed.

I looked through them all "The strapless hot pink one" I said and handed her it, she walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes and my jaw nearlly hit the floor. It left very little to the imagination... not that I was complaining.

"What do you think?" she asked when I hadn't said anything. I approached her and kissed her on the lips "Is that good then?" she asked and giggled when I kissed her again.

She started pushing me towards the bed and I fell onto it and she fell ontop of me and started kissing down my neck "Troy... I'm ready to make love to you again"

I leaned up on my elbows and looked deep into her eyes "Are you sure?" she nodded and kissed me.

It didn't take long before she started taking my top off and then before I knew it we were making love and Gabriella was once again screaming out my name.

**Gabriella**

I fell onto the bed next to Troy and was breathing heavily "Troy I missed you" I said.

His arm wrapped around my waist "I was never gone" he whispered to me and after a while we fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Troy wasn't there but I heard noises coming from the kitchen and when I got there Troy was attempting to make pancakes "I think they need a bit more work" I said and giggled, standing behind him wrapping my arms around his bare waist and placed a kiss on the back of his shoulder.

"Sorry" he said and turned around kissing me on the lips "Did you sleep OK?" he asked.

"The best night sleep ever" I said and kissed him again "I love you... more then you know"

We had decied to spend the rest of the day getting ready for our vacation, Troy went into the loft and got the suitcases down and I started making a lisr of stuff we would need like sun tan lotion, shampoo, conditioner... ya know, essentials.

"Do you want the medium pink case or the big one?" he shouted from the loft.

"The big one and get the big blue one out for you because I know you'll get the medium one and then you won't have enough room!" I shouted up to him.

I know what he's like, he thinks everything will fit and that he can squish it all in but he won't be able to, then at the last minute he will un pack everything and have to go back up to the loft to get the big one and transfer it all to the big one, he's such a man.

"Yes I will!" he called back. I heard a bang on the floor and ran thinking Troy had fell out of the loft, it was just the suitcases.

When he came down from the loft he brought the suitcases into the bedroom and I put the bikini's and some other little bits in mine whilst he did the same "We have to go and get toiletries and stuff" I said

"We have two weeks, plenty of time" of course he would say that, then he will be rushing around the night before...

**Troy**

We didn't need to do everything now, we had two weeks to buy and pack everything. I don't know why she's in such a rush to do everything today "But I know what your like, you will buy and pack everything the day before"

I never did that "No, maybe a few days before. If you pack everything now... what are you going to wear for the next two weeks. I mean I don't mind if you walk around naked all the time but I'm not sure people who come round will want to"

"You saying I'm not hot?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"You are mega hot, I don't know anyone hotter" I said and moved closer to her, kissing her then pushing her onto the bed like she did to me yesterday and like yesterday we made love again, it was amazing, probably the best sex in my life, better then yesterday and let me tell you that yesterday was AMAZING!

I couldn't wait for our 2 week vacation.

**Review guys... much love Aramantha xoxoxo**


	6. Hawaii Pt 1

**Chapter 6**

**Troy**

Me and Gabriella arrived at our hotel in Hawaii and we went to our hotel room and before doing anything else, like unpacking, we got our swimming stuff ready and headed to the beach.

Once on the beach me and Gabriella found a nice spot near the water, we put our towels down and Gabriella took the shorts and vest top she was wearing off revealing her yellow bikini then laid down on the towel.

I couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so gorgeous and perfect. I wouldn't change anything about her and I hope she wouldn't want to change anything either "Stop staring me you weirdo" she said and giggled.

"If I'm such a weirdo why are you with me?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

She leaned in and kissed me "Cause your hot" she kissed me again nd laid back down on the towel to sun bathe but I had other ideas.

"Let's go in the water" I suggested she put her arms up meaning for me to pull her up so I did and we headed into the water which felt nice, it wasn't freezing but it wasn't hot.

We spent the rest of the day at the beach which was really fun and we acted like children all day, making sand castles, having water fights in the sea and sun bathed and then we went back to the hotel when it started to get dark so we could get ready to go out for dinner.

When we got to the apartment Gabriella went and had a shower whilst I laid my clothes out, waiting for her to finish in the shower so I could have one.

**Gabriella**

When I got out of the shower Troy went in and I was supposed to be getting ready to go out for dinner but I had other ideas.

What Troy didn't know was that when we went shopping a few days ago and I sent him off to buy something I went into Victoria Secret and brought Troy a little suprise. I had cancelled our dinner reservation without Troy knowing and when he came out of the bathroom I would be there in my new sexy lingerie which I know he would love.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and sat on the edge of the bed facing the door he would come out of and leaned back a little on my arms so my chest stuck out a little to make me look a little bigger then I was.

He came out of the bathroom and stopped and looked over my body with a smirk on his lips "You look gorgeous" he said and walked closer to me wearing just a towel around his hips which was a little low but I didn't mind in the slightest.

"I thought maybe we could stay in tonight" I said with a smirk and he nodded "I cancelled dinner so we could stay in" I stood up when he reached me and put my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him and it didn't take him long to kiss me back.

Before I knew it Troy's towel had fallen to the floor and he was taking my lingerie off, he moved us onto the bed and was ontop of me but I wasn't having any of that, I rolled us so I was straddling his waist "I like being in control" I whispered huskily in his ear.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" he whispered back and then we made love.

When I awoke the next morning the sun was shining and the birds were singing, I could feel Troy's arms around me and I wanted every morning to be like this. I didn't want this moment to end because it perfect.

"Good morning" he said, I didn't even know he was awake. I looked up at him and smiled, he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips which I hastily returned and then after a few minutes we were making love again but I let him take control.

When we finished I was sweaty and hot and I really wanted a nice shower so I got out of bed and grabbed a towel "I'll make some breakfast" I heard Troy shout out when I closed the bathroom door.

**Troy**

If this was what every morning was going to be like then I would be a very happy man. Waking up with Gabriella in my arms every morning with thr sun shining and the birds singing, it was the perfect sort of morning and I hoped every morning would be like that.

I ordered a room service breakfast. Pancakes for Gabriella with orange juice and some ceral and orange juice for me, it arrived on perfect time because when the door knocked Gabriella came out of the bathroom with only a towel around me.

**I know it's short but I thought it was a good place to leave it. I'm not happy with this chapter but I didn't want to keep you AMAZING people waiting.**

**Review, much love xoxoxo**


	7. Hawaii Pt 2

**OK. Here is Chapter 7 guys... I'm thinking of wrapping this up soon so I can finish my other two stories and add mor stories... Much Love Aramantha xoxoxo**

**Gabriella**

Me and Troy were sitting on the beach and I just didn't want to go home, I wanted to stay here in Hawaii with him forever and ever, just me and him. He is all I need in my life, of course I would of loved to have Jace here with us but having Troy here with me is all I need for my life, all I need is Troy to make me happy and he does that.

"C'mon, let's go for a swim" he said and pulled me towards the water, "Race ya" he said and started swimming off and I tried to catch up with him but he was a fast swimmer then some kids started swimming infront of me which made me stop and by the time they had crossed I couldn't see him.

I looked all around but couldn't see him "Troy!" I shouted but I couldn't see him or hear him "Troy! Where are you?" I called out but he was no wher to be found, he seemed to of disapeared.

One minute everyone was laughing and playing and the next people were screaming and rushing to get out of the water "Shark!" a woman shouted and pushed people out of the way to get to shore "There's a shark!" she shouted and pushed me "Move!" apparently I was in her way, she pushed my head under the water to get me out of her way.

Once on shore I looked and searched for Troy but I couldn't see him and became worried "Excuse me my boyfriend he was in the water, I can't find him!" I screamed at a lifeguard who asked me for my name, Troy's name, his description, what swim shorts he was wearing and all sorts of information.

Ten minutes later a lifeguard boat was coming back to shore, there was a body on the boat. I ran to it once it got to shore, they laid the body on a towel on the sound and it was Troy, his lef was bleeding and he was holding it screaming in pain "Troy!" I screamed and rushed to his side "Oh my God" I whispered "Is he going to be OK?" I asked the paramedic.

"Could you put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding?" he asked, I nodded and he handed me a clean towel and I pressed it against the wound putting as much pressure on it as possible.

His eyes started to close "Troy, stay awake... c'mon Troy. Stay awake for me!" I shouted at him and hope he would listen to me for once.

"He's losing a lot of bood, we need to get him to the hospital now!" he screamed at the other two paramedics who put him on a spinal board and lifted him to the ambulance, I got in and stood over him still putting pressure on his wound.

When we got to the hospital they rushed him off to surgery and I had to sit in the waiting room and I thought it best if I let Jack know, just in case something bad happens.

"Hello Gabriella, are you and Troy having fun?" he asked and I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes.

"Jack... Troy's been hurt. We were in the water I think a shark bit him, a lady was screaming that there was a shark... I don't know what sort of shark or how big" I said rushed, hoping he had caught what I said.

"Is he OK? Do I need to come down?" he asked.

"They've taken him into surgery, I haven't heard anything else. I don't know what's going on Jack. The wound was on his thigh, when we were on the beach he feel un-concious and they said he had lost a lot of blood" I explained

After our phone conversation he said he was going to tell the others and then they were all going to fly down, I was to ring them if there were any developments. Good or bad.

It seemed like I had been waiting for days before someone came and told me anything "Hello Miss Montez. I am Doctor Smith" he handed me something to cover up in, I thanked him and I asked him about Troy "Well he did lose a lot of blood from the wound. We had a shark expert come and have a look at it, he says there's no dobut that it's a Tiger Shark. I have dealt with them sort of wounds before and he is lucky to be alive, the one that bit him was only a baby" he explianed.

When he finished his explanation I phoned Jack and told him and then I made my way down to see Troy "Oh thank God" I said, tears coming out of my eyes as I seen him awake and I hugged him "You scared me" I whispered to him.

"Sorry" he said "Look why don't you go back to the hotel and get changed and some rest, you look tired. I'll call you when I can go home" he suggested but I shook my head "I'll be OK. Look at least go and get changed... you look cold. I don't want you getting sick"

After half an hour of arguing I decided to go back to the hotel for a shower and some rest because he was right, I was tired and cold.

**Troy**

Gabriella had been gone for half an hour and I realised how bored I was, the doctor had dosed me up on pain killers so my leg wasn't hurting to much but seeing Gabriella's face when she seen it on the beach made me realise how horrible it must look and how bad it should be hurting.

After another couple of hours being by myself I heard someone open the door to my room and seen Gabriella standing in the doorway in a pair of jeans, a vest top and some sandles and she didn't look as tired or cold as she did earlier "You feeling better?" she asked me and sat on the chair next to my bed.

"Feeling much better. I have so many pain killers in me that it doesn't hurt to much, it feels like a sting that won't go away" I explained.

She grabbed my hand stared at me "I was scared I had lost you today" she said.

"I'm not going anywhere... ever"

**Let me know what you amazing people think. Much Love to you all Aramantha xoxoxo**


	8. The End

**Chapter 8 **

**Gabriella**

"I love you too Mrs Russo" Troy said as he threw me on the bed of our honeymoon suit at the Hilton Hotel in my wedding dress, he staretd kissing down my neck and he lifted me slightly so he could untie my dress and then he pulled it down so I was laying there in my white strapless bra with matching panties.

He kissed further down and when he reached the top of my belly button I stopped him "Troy, I need to tell you something" I stated, he sat on and sat next to me on the edge of the bed "Well, I have another wedding present for you... this will be the best present yet" he smiled and got excited as the thoughts of what it was went through his mind "I'm pregnant" I whispered into his ear.

I faced him and smiled and was thankful that he returned it, then he placed his hands over my belly "I love you... so much" he kissed me and then soon enough we were making love for the first time as husband and wife.

The next morning when I woke up I was in my favourite postion, Troy's arms, he was already awake and kissed the top of my head when he realised I was awake and his hands moved from my waist to mt stomach "How far along are you?" he questioned.

I was four months pregnant and I wanted to save the suprise till now, I was hoping he wouldn't be mad that I hadn't told him sooner "Four months, got it confirmed a few weeks ago" I looked him in the eyes and seen him smile.

"So in five months we are going to have a beautiful little baby... me and you" I nodded and we kissed again, then the kiss turned heated and then something more and then we were making love once again, everytime we made love it felt as good as the first time, maybe better.

After our fun morning we decided to go and lounge by the pool, when we got there I managed to grab us two sun loungers to leave our stuff on, Troy then remembered the sun cream and had to go back up to our room to get it.

One minute there was the bright sun and then dark shadows, I opened my eyes and seen a guy standing over me "Hello beautiful" he said and sat on Troy's sun lounger "You can't be here alone... your to sext to be alone" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm here with my husband" I informed him, he laughed but stopped when I showed him my wedding ring. After that he left but a group of men at the other side of the pool were staring at me and whispering to each other about me and all I wanted was for Troy to hurry back.

**13 YEARS LATER**

"Dad! Please, all my friends are going" Melissa shouted... again. I don't see why she wasn't allowed to go shopping with her friends, that's what teenage girls do "Dad do you want me to be friendless?" she shouted.

"I want you to finish your homework" Troy said calmly. Ever since Melissa was born Troy's anger had gone, he was always so calm. "Now Melissa, the sooner you finish it... the sooner you can go out"

She stared at him and anger then Dylan spoke, that always made things worse "Haha you have no friends!" he sshouted at her laughing as he went to the kitchen.

"Dylan don't be mean to your sister, Melissa stop shouting at your dad, Troy let her go shopping... I need peace and quiet!" I shouted at all of them.

Instantly they all stopped their shouting and arguing and stared at me, I reached into my bag and got my purse out and handed her $30 "Be home in three hours then you do your homework, understand?" she nodded and abrubtly left the house.

Dylan walked back up the stairs now that there was no trouble, he gets more and more like Troy everyday "Troy. Thirteen year old girls go shopping with their friends it's the normal thing to do. Sarah's mum is picking her up, Demi's mum is dropping her off" I fell onto the sofa next to him and cuddled him "I need peace and quiet Troy"

He put his arm around me and I snuggled in closer to him "I know you do but I want her education to be her number one priority and I don't want her to think she can get what she wants when she wants it... I don't want to spoil her" he informed me.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So... Melissa is at Demi's house for the night, Dylan has gone to my dads for the night... we have the whole place to ourselves" he started kissing down my neck "No interuptions" he whispered, he moved his head up so he was looking me in the eyes "Just me and you"

Before long his boxers were off, my underwere was off and we were making love and this time it was special, it's been three and a half months since we last had sex because there is never any peace and quiet or privacy here.

To be truthful it was some of the best sex I've ever had, waiting for it just made it seem all that much better.

When we finished I fell into Troy's arms, both of us covered in sweat and panting out of breath but it made me giggle "What?" he asked.

"It's like when we first got together, having to wait until the house was empty to have sex because someone might come in and find us" he kissed my cheek and he held me in his arms, as close as he could. "Even though I'm always saying I need peace and quiet and time away from the kids... I wouldn't change them for the world, the one thing I would change is Jace being here... I would love for him to be here" a tear fell and Troy wiped it.

"I know, I would love to have him here to but he's still in our hearts... don't ever forget that. Think of him as our Guardian Angel, looking over us and making sure that we're OK and that when the day comes... many many many years from now when we die we'll see him again and we can hug him and hold him in our arms" he whispered into my ear.

His words always made me feel better, especially when I was thinking about Jace. Melissa and Dylan know about Jace because every Sunday we go to his grave and place new flowers and clean it all up to make it look nice and tidy. Melissa and Dylan always bring him a toy or a blanket and I have to keep reminding them that's he's older then them but they always say _'a blanket to keep him warm and a toy so he de doesn't get bored' _

Like that very first night I stayed at the Russo's, I fell alsleep in Troy's arms.

**OK, that's all guys. I thought that this was a good way to end my story and I hoped you enjoyed it. I would like to think each and every one of you who suscribed and reviewd on both part one and two, it means the world to me to know people like my story. **

**As always, Much Love xoxoxo**


End file.
